Aiden
Aiden is an American post-hardcoreAiden - Conviction (Victory Records) - Album reviews - Music - Entertainment - Manchester Evening News band from Seattle, WashingtonAiden - Conviction | Music | CD | Reviews | Static Multimedia that formed in the spring of 2003. They took their name from the character in the movie The Ring althought with a different spelling with an 'e' instead of an 'a'. The current members are wiL Francis (vocals, guitar, piano, lyrics), Jake Davison (drums), Nick Wiggins (bass), and Angel Ibarra (lead guitar). wiL originally played bass but took over lead vocals when the original singer left. History Aiden's first full-length album Our Gang's Dark Oath was released on Dead Teenager Records in 2004. It was recorded while Jake Davison and Angel Ibarra were still in high school, being released shortly after they had left. Later in 2005, the band was signed to Victory Records. Their second album and debut for Victory Records titled Nightmare Anatomy was released October 4, 2005. Aiden contributed a cover of Nirvana's "Drain You" to Higher Voltage, a CD given away free with Kerrang! magazine. In April 2007, Aiden played an arena tour of the UK supporting Lostprophets with Taking Back Sunday. They also played the 2007 Taste Of Chaos North American Tour alongside The Used, 30 Seconds to Mars, Senses Fail, Saosin, Chiodos, and Evaline. They recently played a West Coast tour, followed by a national tour, Confessions in the Dark Tour, with Drop Dead, Gorgeous, Still Remains, and 1997. They recently completed the International Taste of Chaos tour. Aiden's song 'One Love' appears in Resident Evil Extinction, and their song 'We Sleep Forever' is featured in the motion picture Dead Silence The band's third studio album entitled Conviction was released August 21, 2007. It marks a complete change of style in the band's musical direction. On the 9th October 2007, through a MySpace bulletin the band announced that they were filming their next music video, for the song "Moment", so confirming it as the next single. The band played a show in Anchorage, Alaska in January 2008, introducing their U.S. tour with Madina Lake in February and March, 2008. This was the first part of their three-part "World by Storm Tour", the second part of which was a month-long Europe tour with Kill Hannah from late March to late April 2008. The third part, a tour from Massachusetts back to their home base in Seattle, was to occupy much of May 2008, but the band pulled out of the tour after two shows, according to their web site for "personal reasons". However, the band did reinstate the final two shows, in Spokane and Seattle, near their home base. They also played The Bamboozle festival in East Rutherford, New Jersey in May 2008. In addition, Aiden recorded their own version of Ashley Massaro's theme music 'Lets Light a Fire Tonight' for the bonus edition of WWE The Music, Vol. 8. On May 20, 2008, the band announced on their website that Jake Wambold was no longer a member of Aiden. They played their first live show as a four piece in Spokane, Washington on May 24, 2008. Francis has started a web site and a Myspace page for a side project called "William Control." William Control is a sort of alter-ego to wiL, and the album will consist of dark content, lyric wise, which wiL stated in a Kerrang! interview did not suit Aiden. William Control had its debut album, Hate Culture, which hit stores on October 27 (UK), 28th (US). William Control did a UK tour from November 1-7th.Tickets.com - Browse Aiden also appeared on the soundtrack to The Lost Boys: The Tribe with a cover of the theme song "Cry Little Sister." Aiden did a European tour in October 2008. And then a US tour in November, called The Suffer Little Children Tour, finishing December 7. On December 14 Aiden posted a blog on their Myspace saying that they are in the studio writing and recording songs for their next album. The blog also said that there are about 25 songs that they are working with and wiL also mentioned he'd wrote 30 songs for the new record in an Alternative Press podcast http://altpress.com/podcast. The next album is said to be "darker". In a recent interview with Kerrang! Magazine, wiL told that he has written 23 songs so far, but is wanting to write about 30, as they are planning to release a double album. He describes the new songs as being 'totally different to William Control Solo Project of course, but the attitude's the same'. It will be recorded at the same studio wiL produced Hate Culture. 'I think that a lot of people who hated Conviction will really like this one. But who knows and who really cares? We're just going to make the record we want to make.' Ibarra has also begun a self-named side project, which had its first performance in Metro Seattle in late January.www.myspace.com/angelseattle He has also announced a new side project with Davison, called Rock 'n Roll Weekend. Aiden has announced that the new CD will be entitled "Knives," and will be released on May 12, 2009. On March 31, 2009, a new single, "Scavengers of the Damned," was made available through iTunes. The band then embarked on the 2009 Warped Tour. Members Current * William "WiL" Francis - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Piano, Lyrics (2003–present) *Angel Ibarra- Lead Guitar, Backing Vocals (2003–present) *Nick Wiggins - Bass, Backing Vocals (2003–present) *Jake Davison - Drums, Percussion (2003–present) Former *Jake Wambold - Rhythm Guitar, Backing Vocals (2003–2008) Discography Albums *''Our Gangs Dark Oath'' (2004) *''Nightmare Anatomy'' (2005)- #196 US *''Conviction'' (2007)- #54 US *''KnivesZaleski, Annie. "In the Studio - Aiden" ''Alternative Press. Issue 249, Page 30. (due for release May 12th 2009) EPs *''A Split of Nightmares'' - Split EP with Stalin's War (2004) *''Rain in Hell'' (2006) Singles References External links *Official Aiden Website *Photos from Worcester, MA 9/25/07 at thrashmag.com *Aiden on MySpace Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia